It's Time I Came And Visit
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "I'm surprised that Torchwood is trying to help the planet and not destroying it like the other people did with the Cyber Men." It's interesting to see how two worlds of the same kind respond to each other when they both come from the same events. The Doctor comes and vistits Torchwood but is Torchwood ready for the Doctor? Janto and Ten/Rose
1. The Brunette And The Blonde

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter One: The Brunette And The Blonde

Jack was in the Torchwood Hub watching Ianto making his coffee. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Jack's eye's checked out Ianto's body with hungry and lust as his hands moved in a circle stirring the sugar into the water and coffee beans.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled from his office. Ianto looked up at Jack with confusion but smiled when he saw the sparkle in Jack's eyes.

"Yes, sir?" Ianto answered dropping the spoons in the sink and bring the two cups filled with coffee over to Jack's office. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Ianto placed the coffee cups on Jack's desk and stood in front of him. Jack spun his chair around and grabbed Ianto's hips pushing him down onto his lap.

"Well first, you can call me Captain, Jack or anything you want but not 'Sir'." Jack's fingertips were softly gliding on Ianto's skin as he spoke in such a hush tone that made Ianto shiver with delight. Ianto snaked his arms around Jack's neck and leaned in closer.

"We have work to do, Jack." Ianto whispered. Ianto smiled and let himself off of Jack's lap and walked away. Jack smirked and followed Ianto outside his office and down to the kitchen. When Ianto finally stopped walking, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pushed him to his crotch where Ianto felt his erection. "Really Jack? Really?"

Jack chuckled and kissed Ianto on his cheeks, nose, eyelids and then he finally pressed his lips on Ianto's mouth. Jack was only going in for a peck but Ianto had other ideas, fun and interesting ideas that Jack loves so much. Ianto's hands went down Jack's pants and started on his thigh. Jack felt Ianto smirk as his hands travelled to his –

"And here we have the kitch –OH MY GOD!" Gwen said breaking Jack and Ianto from their moment of glory. She and another two people covered their eyes and looked away. Jack and Ianto stared wide eyed at Gwen and the other two people whose backs were towards them. One of the other two people had brown hair wore a long brown trench coat and converse shoes while the other person had short blonde hair, a dark blue jacket, black pants and black boots on. "Jack, Ianto I am so sorry!" Gwen said looking away from the two lovers.

"It's okay," Ianto said washing his hands. "You can look now, we're clean!"

Gwen and the other two people turned around at the same time. Jack's eyes widened and a smile suppressed on his face. "H-how long have you been here?"

"Well . . . About two minutes or so." The man said. He looked at the girl standing beside him and nodded at her. "Yeah about two minutes. Nice place by the way, Torchwood underground of Cardiff bay; nice spot." The man and woman looked around at the Hub and touched some of the alien technology that Torchwood held. "I'm surprised that Torchwood is trying to help the planet and not destroying it like the other people did with the Cyber Men."

"Oh how interesting that day was. I hated that day, possibly the worse day ever in history." The woman said. She was talking to the man and not to the people running Torchwood. She was leaning on the counter with her arms crossed and her posh voiced sounded like trouble, a girl rebelling against her society. "Glad to be back in this universe."

"Ianto, Gwen," Jack put his hands on Ianto's and Gwen's shoulders and pushed them closer to the man and woman. "This is Rose Tyler –"

"Hello." Rose waved to them and smiled.

"–And this is the Doctor."

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	2. Meetings and Greetings

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Meetings and Greetings

Rose wondered around the Hub as Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Tosh were telling the Doctor about what they've been up to for the past three years. Once they'd finish telling their stories about the aliens and monsters on Planet Earth, it was the Doctor's turn to tell the Torchwood team why he was now on the almighty Planet Earth. And so the Doctor told his story about when Rose soaked up the Heart of the TARDIS and she's starting to act a little strange . . . A little too child-like. When the Doctor was trying to sound strong and stand tall Rose decided to sit on the floor, cross her arms and do nothing and give the Doctor the silent treatment. At times, they would check the computer screen to see if Rose was doing okay or if she was going through anything. She looked through some files but nothing so big that she had to be told not to through them in the first place.

"Rose Tyler we need you!" Jack said smiling. Rose looked up and smiled with her big adorable smile. "Come to Uncle Jack!"

"Okay don't mention anything that I've said to you." The Doctor said in a hush voice. "If some of the Heart of my TARDIS is still in her brain that might be the triggering of this child-like behaviour."

Rose smiled and sat in the Doctor's lap and curled up to him. She smiled at the Doctor and Jack but was weary of Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen. Rose clung to the Doctor like he was her life time which is about to float away into the distance and cling onto another child or teenager.

"Rose," The Doctor said in a calm voice. "Owen here is a Doctor, not one like me though. He's just going to do a check up on you."

Rose didn't budge from the Doctor's body. Instead, the Doctor had to carry Rose to the table with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck. When Owen showed the Doctor to his operating table and the Doctor had set Rose down on the table, she still wouldn't let go. Her child-like behaviour was coming back and it was beginning to be more frequent than before.

"Rose, if you let go then I'll give you a lollipop." Owen said holding a lollipop in his hand. Rose let herself go from the Doctor and quickly snatched the lollipop from Owen's hand. She took the wrapping off the started to suck on it with delight.

"Thank you," Rose said with a very small voice. Rose's eyes widened and her body collapsed on her. The Doctor had already been behind her and caught her in case she was going to hit her head on something that she shouldn't touch. "My head hurts." Rose said in her normal posh voice. She looked at the lollipop in her hand and gave everyone a confused face. "I haven't had a lollipop since I was ten years old. Ha!"

"Rose I need you to sit up straight." Owen said getting his torch and turning it on. Rose sat up straight and widened her eyes for Owen to see if anything was wrong with her. Well, of course there's something wrong with her, she's acting like a child and she can't help it!

"Whoa," Owen said with confusion. "I think you should check this out, Doctor." The Doctor ran to Owen and looked through into her eye. "Is that it?"

"No," The Doctor said putting his hand over his mouth. "I would say this is worse but it's not that much worse but it is still bad but then again the Heart of my TARDIS is bad but this isn't as bad but it's beautiful! It is beautiful."

"What? What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked her voice filled with fear, confusion and she was so tired. "Doctor, what is it?"

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	3. That's Horrible!

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Heyyyy guys! Sorry I haven't been able to post a new chapter I've been really busy lately and my internet connection has been horrible to me lately. A new chapter may or may not be up tonight but hopefully my internet likes me and allows me to post this A/N! Oh yeah!

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
